


Yours, Always and Forever

by hellothere8108



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala Fluff, But not at first, Changing POV, F/M, Fluff without Plot, POV Third Person, ahsoka is ankain's little sister, anakin and padmé fight for like 3 seconds, anakin gets a lollipop, anakin is ahsoka's big brother, anakin said some things he didn't mean and it haunts him, anakin tells ahsoka he's married, anidala is a disaster, anidala reunites!, but it ends on a hopeful note, he should go talk to satine, it's anidala fluff time folks, kix just wants them to get a check-up, little bit sad at the ending, obi-wan is everyone's mom and brother at the same time he's so exhuasted, oh yeah satine is mentioned in this, que music: Across the Stars starts playing, rex is anakin's therapist, she makes fun of him, this is anidala we're talking about here what did you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellothere8108/pseuds/hellothere8108
Summary: Anakin ends up telling Ahsoka he's married, and Padmé and Anakin simp for each other while Rex and Ahsoka (and everyone else) roll their eyes at them.ORAnakin and Padmé reuinte, chaos, fluff (and a bit of angst) ensue.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. A Little Lot of Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i was gonna call this "déjà vu". this was also supposed to be a one shot but i'm physically incapable of not writing 40 pages in 3 days it seems. 
> 
> anyway this is my first fic on here so i hope you like it! <3

General Skywalker had been pacing in his quarters for the past hour. Rex could hear his boots hit the floor four times exactly, pause, and then repeat. The captain meant to ask his general what was on his mind, but Rex had a vague idea of what it was, and he wasn’t sure if he was in the mental state to have an awkward conversation right now. However, when the hour of pacing turned to two, and then to three, the captain of the 501st got up from his table, and knocked on the door. The footsteps stopped.

“Come in, Rex.” The captain knew better than to ask how Skywalker knew who was knocking. 

Rex took a deep breath, and stepped forward, putting on his helmet as the familiar _swish_ of the automatic door filled the air. 

“General Skywalker,” Rex started, tentatively. An encouraging glance from his general prompted him to continue. “are you alright?”

Skywalker’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” 

“Are you alright, sir? You seem worried.”

“I’m fine,” The general replied with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Sir, you’ve been pacing for the past three hours.”

“And you’ve been sitting at that table staring at the wall for four. I should ask what’s bothering you.”

Rex didn’t know how to respond to that. 

“Sir I-” 

“ _Rex_ , you don’t need to call me ‘sir’ when we’re off duty.”

“Sorry sir.” A pointed look from his general followed his reply. “Sorry _Anakin_ ,” he corrected. The name felt strange and foregin in his mouth. “Will you tell me what’s bothering you now, or am I going to have to get Kix to sedate you when we land?”

“I hardly think pacing for a few hours calls for sedation.”

“It does when you’ve been doing it all night for the past week.”

“How did you-”

“We aren’t on a cruiser. It’s easy to hear you walking around.”

“Stupid freighter.” He heard Anakin mumble. Rex raised his arm to comm Kix, daring Anakin to continue his usual stubbornness. “Fine,” he sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but then it snapped shut. A blush rushed up to his face, and Rex knew he was right with his prediction of what was bothering Anakin. 

“Padmé?” Rex asked. He was glad he remembered to put on his helmet. Last time he didn’t and his added awkwardness made both of the men blush to the point of discomfort. 

“Uh... yeah.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Rex immediately wished he hadn’t said that. Anakin’s eyes were wide, and a nervous laugh escaped his uneasy smile. 

“Not exactly, no.”

Rex was at a loss for words. This wasn’t the first conversation he’s had concerning Padmé, but he still didn’t know how to proceed. Did he ask again? He didn’t want to pry too much, and Anakin didn’t even ask for his help in the first place. Sometimes, it could be like two friends, and Rex would tease Anakin about his lovesickness, but they had just gotten back from a mission, and Rex’s brain was still in the muddled state between Captain Rex and vod. 

“I-I just-” Anakin sighed. Whatever was bugging him was probably embarrassing or sad. Considering the subject at hand, it was probably both. “I miss her.”

“ _Oh_.” Rex was taken aback. He knew his general was in a constant state of missing his wife, but Anakin never explicitly said it. And missing her never used to stress him out as much as it is now.

“I haven’t seen her in over a month.” 

Rex still didn’t know what to say. He wondered what it would be like to love someone like that, to be loved like that. He tried not to get into any shenanigans concerning girls at 79’s with his vod’e, and given the fact that he was a clone, he probably wasn’t going to find out after the war.

 _Focus Rex!_ He scolded himself. 

“I’m sorry.” Their last mission had been very delicate. If Anakin even found the time to comm the Nabboian Senator, it probably wouldn’t have been safe to send a signal and risk revealing their location to the enemy accidentally. Before Rex could say anything else, General Skywalker’s comm lit up and cheerily beebed. 

“Anakin,” General Kenobi’s voice crackled from the comm.

“Hey there, Obi-Wan. What’s up?” Skywalker greeted with a lopsided grin.

“Well first,” Kenobi began, rolling his eyes at his former Padawan’s greeting. “Congratulations to your success on Castell, my friend. The intell you collected will be instrumental in taking the planet.” 

“All in a day’s work, Master.”

“Well in that case, I apologize. If you found Castell easy, this next mission may bore you.”

“Please tell me I’m not going to be a delivery boy again,” General Skywalker groaned. Captain Rex wasn’t even sure he should be here, since General Kenobi couldn’t see him from where he was standing by the door, and didn’t seem to have an intention on talking to him. Rex turned to leave, but his general put his hand on his pauldron to prevent him from leaving. “Rex, could you comm Kix and tell him we aren’t coming back to Coruscant? He’ll lose it if we miss our check in, and I would like to keep my dignity and not have him yell at me in front of the entire 501st.”

“Right away sir.”

“Actually captain, you are going back to Coruscant. You’re picking up Senator Amidala there.” General Kenobi interrupted. 

General Skywalker lit up like a Life Day tree. “Wait, why?” He asked, immediately changing his happy tone to a serious one. 

“Unfortunately, the young Senator seems to attract danger like a magnet. There was another assasination attempt, and her family is requesting she return home with a guard. Until we deem it safe to come back, you will be protecting Senator Amidala.”

“I’m having a bit of déjà vu here, Obi-Wan.” Skywalker’s tone was light, but Rex could only imagine how worried his general was right now. Skywalker was one of the most protective people he's ever met. 

“Yes, well, I asked you to be assigned to this mission because you’ve been successful with it before. The Council had it’s objections at first, though I can’t imagine why.” It seemed General Kenobi was trying hard not to seem amused, but his voice betrayed him. It took every ounce of Rex’s willpower not to laugh. 

“What do you mean?” General Skywalker’s defensiveness was only making the situation funnier. “The Senator and I are just friends.”

“I never suggested otherwise, young one.” Kenobi gave Skywalker a knowing look, but not a disappointed one. “You should hurry now, the Senator is anxious to get to Naboo, which is curious behavior for her.”

Before Anakin could respond, General Kenobi ended the transmission. 

“What does he mean by that, sir?” Rex asked. Anakin glared at the use of the title, but chose to not to comment on it. 

“Last time we did this-protect her, I mean-Padmé was not happy about leaving the senate. She still probably isn’t happy about it, so I’m clueless as to what changed.” He said that last part with a goofy grin on his face, and Rex couldn’t help but smile too. “Rex you can take your helmet off now, the awkward part is over.” Rex took off his helmet, a little embarrassed that Anakin could see right through him, but then again, what else would Rex expect from a Jedi? 

“I'll inform Commander Tano of the new mission.”

“Right,” Anakin cringed. He must have forgotten that Ahsoka was here too, and that he would still have to put up his front around her, even with Padmé so close. 

“You know, you could just tell her.” Rex said, but walked out of the room before Anakin had time to reply. 


	2. Anakin is Oblivious but We All Love Him Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin thinks he's the best at hiding his marriage, but he's not, and Rex and Ahsoka like making fun of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this sets up the very small amount of plot/conflict this story has but-  
> mostly fluff tbh 
> 
> its also very short but shhhh we don't talk about it
> 
> leave kudos, comment, you know: the works TM :)

When Rex burst into her room, his cheeks red from laughter, Ahsoka turned off the holodrama she was watching, eager to hear the newest piece of gossip. 

“What’s up Rex?” 

“Oh- oh my  _ god _ , Anakin he- he,” Rex went on to continue wheezing, all of his giggles rushing out like they couldn’t be held in any longer. When he settled down, Rex recounted the conversation Anakin had with Master Obi-Wan, and by the time he was finished she was wheezing, too. 

“No way!” She said, joy in her eyes. “No kriffing way!”

“He still thinks that General Kenobi doesn’t know,” Rex said. “How does he not know that Kenbi knows? He practically told him that he does!”

“I have no idea.” Ahsoka replied, the echoes of her laugh still in her voice. “How could he think that no one knows? How could he think that  _ I _ don’t know?” That sobered them both up. Ahsoka was a little surprised when Rex told her that Anakin had let him in on the secret. They both already knew of course, and even had a betting pool on when Anakin was going to tell Ahsoka. She didn’t even consider the fact that Anakin would tell anyone (other than Obi-Wan, of course) before her. Ahsoka didn’t think Rex was expecting it either. 

“I told him to tell you.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I said that he should tell you. I think that he forgot that he was gonna have to keep up his facade around you, and I just said for him to let you in on the secret. Then I ran, because if I didn’t he would probably say something he regretted.”

“How do you know that?” 

“Because he has before.” Ahsoka didn’t want to ask what he meant by that.

“Ahsoka.” Rex said, his voice bringing her out of her thoughts. “It’s not because he doesn’t trust you, it’s because he’s scared, you know that. Can’t Jedi do that Force-connect thing?”   


“Yeah, you’re right.” Whenever she connects through their bond, she finds no distrust, just Anakin’s signature overprotectiveness and love. 

Rex’s wrist comm lit up at that moment. 

“Oh no,” He muttered. 

“What is it?”

“It’s my reminder to get a check-up from Kix. He’s gonna kill me for being late” 

“I wouldn’t want to be you Rex.” Ahsoka laughed, a moment before her own comm beeped a reminder at her, as well. 

She groaned and glared at Rex, like it was his fault Kix set the reminders up. 

Rex just grinned. 


	3. A Lemonade, on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin tells Ahsoka something important, and Rex is awkwardly sitting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call lemonade “sweet lemon drink” just bc starwars and idk fun shhh
> 
> also im dumb and posted the chapters out of order, sorry  
> so, uh, take 2
> 
> kudos, comment, cry from the beauty of this chaos fic  
> what ever floats your boat :)

“Hey Snips, c’mere.” Anakin said, while passing through the galley. “I need to talk to you about something.” He saw Ahsoka and Rex exchange an incredulous look, before she fell into step with him on the way to the pantry. 

“What’s up Master?” Anakin didn’t reply at first, he just found the flavor of the drink mix he was looking for and went back out into the galley. This was going to be an excruciatingly painful or embarrassing conversation, possibly both, and Anakin would be damned if he didn’t have something to sip to have a good excuse to look away. 

“Do you want anything?” Anakin asked as he made his sweet lemon drink. He internally cringed at how tight his voice was. 

“No I’m fine.” Ahsoka said. Anakin could feel her eyes on him, as well as her skepticalness and anticipation through their bond. 

Anakin sat down next to Rex at the table. He was staring at the checkerboard table as Ahsoka sat across from him. 

“Should I leave?” Rex asked. 

“No!” Anakin said. 

“Yes!” Ahsoka said at the same time. Anakin stared blankly at her, and she glared back. In his peripheral vision, he could see a blur of blue and white moving to the chair on the other side of the galley. Rex was better at compromising at all of them, it would seem. Obi-Wan would be jealous. 

“So,” Anakin started. 

“So,” Ahsoka mocked. “What’s going on?”

“I need to tell you something.”  
Ahsoka snorted. “I figured that out when you said ‘Hey snips come here, I need to tell you something.’”

Should he explain it carefully, and draw it out? Should he just say it all at once. Maybe start with the relationship part, and talk about the marriage later? No. Obsessing over it would make it worse. He needed to say what felt right, right here, right now.

Anakin breathed in, then out. 

Then in once more. 

“I’m married to Padmé.” No point in burying the lead. 

Ahsoka made a choking noise. “What?”

“Ahsoka please just hear me out-”

“No, no I knew you were in a relationship with her, but you’re _married_?”

Anakin was dumbfounded. “You knew?”

“Yeah Skyguy, of course I knew. And before you have a conniption, I’m not going to tell anyone.” 

Anakin was silent for a beat, and then he started to laugh. He was vaguely aware of Ahsoka and Rex’s worried expressions, but he couldn’t stop laughing. Oh how good it felt to finally tell his sister!

“Sir?” He heard Rex ask. “Are you alright?”

Anakin kept on laughing. 

“Master?” 

He was giggling now, less hysterically so, but hard enough that he didn’t have the breath to respond. 

“Anakin!” Ahsoka said more forcefully. She looked really worried now. “Are you alright?” 

Anakin stopped laughing after a few more seconds. 

“Yeah Snips, I’m more than okay.” Another beat of silence. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” 

“I didn’t want to scare you,” Ahsoka replied while fiddling with the hem of her tunic. “Master, I have a lot of questions, but right now all I want to know is why now? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 _Why didn’t you trust me?_

The unspoken words were clear to Anakin through their bond.

_Do you not trust me?_

**_No!_**

Anakin met his Padwan’s eyes as her head snapped up. 

“Ahsoka I’ve told you before, I trust you. Nothing’s going to change that. The Council-” 

_The Council was wrong._

“I know.” 

“Ahsoka, I’m telling you now because we are going to be on a mission with Padmé for a while, and I don’t know if I can pretend around you anymore.”

She snorted. “Master, you weren’t good at pretending around me in the first place. You weren’t good at pretending around anyone, for that matter.”

“Great, thanks for that.”

She grinned. “I’m glad you got the chance to tell me.”

_I’m glad I stayed._

Anakin smiled back, his vision blurring over with happy tears. “Me too.”

It was only after he had gone back to his quarters that Anakin realized he never did take a sip of his drink.


	4. The One Time Things Go to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka discuss what it means now that Ahsoka knows Anakin is married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lux Bonteri is mentioned here, by the way. if you ship him with Ahsoka, this line is for you.  
> if you don't: idk it's still a funny line kjskoighk
> 
> i may not ship them but i know in my bones Anakin does so-
> 
> and of course, leave judos, comment, all that jazz :D

“Master when are you going to tell me about how you got together?” Ahsoka whined. She had been asking her master about a million questions a minute, and he still hasn’t answered one of them.

“After we get to Naboo. That is, if everything goes according to plan.”

“Does it ever?”

“No, that’s what I’m counting on.” He said with a grin. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. If they got shot at or a single _scratch_ was on the ship, Anakin would tinker with it the entire time they were on Naboo, and never get around to talking about it. 

_He’s not getting off that easy_. She thought. But really, what could she do other than pester him and hope that this is the one time Anakin’s steel resolve breaks? 

“Okay, fine.” Ahsoka grumbled. She went back to her quarters to organize her thoughts, and maybe plan some revenge. They had about an hour until they arrived on Coruscant, and she wasn’t going to waste her breath asking more questions that got no answer. 

Thirty minutes later, Anakin knocked on her door. 

“Come in,” Ahsoka called, looking up from her list of questions she scribbled down on a napkin. 

“There’s something that I meant to tell you, but um, I forgot.” Ahsoka was surprised at the nervous feelings Anakin was projecting through their bond. What else could he possibly have to say? 

“What, is Padmé pregnant too?”

“ _What_?” Anakin’s whole face and neck turned bright red. “No!”

“I’m kidding.” Ahsoka could hear him grumbling various curses and fragments of sentences in Huttese and Basic under his breath while he collected himself. 

“What I was _going_ to say is that I don’t agree with the Council on attachments.”

“Obviously.”

“I don’t think that the Council should forbid attachments, just make sure they don’t interfere with missions-”

“-Which yours do-”

“Ahsoka!”

“Sorry Master,” she said with a mischievous grin. She wasn’t really sorry. 

“If they don’t interfere with our duty there isn’t a problem. Or, at least, if we all talked about it we wouldn’t have as much trouble getting over them!”

“Master, are you giving me permission to break the code?”  
“Yes, Ahsoka, I am. But listen, if you do, _tell me_. I want to be able to help you hide it from the Council, and tease you-but that doesn’t matter, I want to be able to be there for you.” Any humor that was in his voice disappeared. Ahsoka realized that keeping his secret was much harder for her Master than she realized. 

“I will, Master. Can I tell you one now?”

“If you say Lux Bonteri I swear-”

“Master!” Ahsoka exclaimed. She could feel the stripes on her lekku darken. 

“What?” Anakin replied, mocking her tone. He sat down on the bed next to her and poked her side. “Who is it then?”

“Not a boyfriend.” Anakin raised his eyebrows.

 _You win this time._ He hummed through their bond. She smacked the back of his head lightly, and he flipped her Padawan beads over her head so that they bumped into her nose. 

“I was going to say-” Ahsoka stopped and looked up at him. She was sure her lekku stripes were black by now, and her skin almost red. “I was going to say you. You’re my brother.” She started rambling when he didn’t reply right away. “Which I know you already know but I’ve never said it before and-” She stopped when Anakin hugged her. 

_I’m so proud of you Ahsoka._ He whispered through the bond. _I don’t tell you that enough. I’m so proud of you and how far you’ve come, and it’s a privilege to be your Master. And Ahsoka,_

“I love you too.”


	5. Well, It's Been A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is a dork  
> Padmé loves him anyway   
> aaaand  
> fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a long day...  
> *everyone starts singing*  
> WELL ITS BEEN A LONG BEEN A LONG BEEN A LONG   
> BEEN A LONG DAYYYYY
> 
> -Been a Long Day, from How to Succede in Business Without Really Trying
> 
> in regards to the song: it's such a bop, you should listen to it  
> in regards to kudos and commenting: you know what to do ;)

Padmé Amidala was not expecting to get her ship shot out of the sky when on her way to a dinner conference, and then a few hours later be rushed to a medical center because of a drink laced with poison. After Captain Typho called her parents (she felt like she was being admonished for bad behavior in school- not that she ever acted up as a child), he set up a meeting with the Jedi Council. Padmé gave the usual pushback about leaving the senate, but to no avail. As usual, she would be able to check in via holo calls and send in messages for Jar Jar to relay (though usually she asked Bail or Mon to do it). She was reluctant to agree, but knew she had to. At least she would be able to see her nieces. 

When Obi-Wan suggested that Anakin accompany her, she stopped protesting. It wasn’t going to do much anyway. 

“Dormé! Teckla! Sabé! I’m home,” Padmé called upon her return from the Jedi Temple. 

“Do you need anything else, m’lady?” Typho asked. 

“No captain, thank you.” He gave a quick nod before going back to his position guarding the door. 

Padmé’s aides filed into the room, and looked up at her expecatanly. 

“What is it you require, my lady?” Teckla asked. 

“I have to pack. I don’t know for how long.”

“We know,” Dormé said, not unkindly. “We’ve already started packing for you.”

Padmé gave a sigh of relief, and flopped down on the couch. She was tired. The day wasn’t even over but it felt like it had been stretching on forever. “Then take a break and talk with me, seeing as it’ll be a few weeks until I see you again.”

“Are we not coming with you, my lady?” Dormé asked as she smoothed her dark dress down to sit on the couch. 

“No, you are. But I thought you would like to see your families while you’re there. Teckla, if you’d like, you could head home now, let me just make some food to bring your children.”

“What if you need us?” Sabé asked. 

“Oh don’t worry about that, I’ll have Anakin-”

“He’s coming with you?” Dormé squealed. The other girls exchanged excited glances. 

“Yes, he’s going to be protecting me, along with his Padawan and a few soldiers.” 

“When do you get to see him?” 

“He should be arriving soon, Sabé. But we won’t be, well, _alone_ , until after we get to Naboo, so you can stop giggling now.” Padmé said the last part with a laugh. 

“Excuse me,” Typho interrupted. “Captain Rex is here to see you.” 

“Sorry for the interruption Senator,” He said. 

“No worries Captain. What is it you need?”

“I’m here to tell you that we are to depart in two hours. And, General Skywalker asked me to give this to you.” Padmé took the piece of paper that Rex handed her, and put it into her pocket, ignoring the whispers from behind her. 

“Thank you.” She said. After Captain Rex left, she sat on her hands so she wouldn’t give in and grab the note from her husband. Until her friends were gone, Padmé would pretend that it wasn’t burning a hole in her pocket. 

“What does it say?” Dormé asked in an excited whisper. She was the first person Padmé told about her relationship with Anakin, and she had become very invested in the details of their “fairytale romance” as Dormé called it. 

“I’ll read it in a bit, we should pack first.” Padmé said, getting up from the couch. The golden threads that were woven into it were glittering in the light of the setting sun. “We have a whole wardrobe to pack.”

“So you can look good for Anakin?”  
“Dormé!” 

The girls laughed and rushed to start packing, while Padmé went to the bathroom to gather her toiletries. She hated to admit it, but she was laughing too. 

Once she was alone in the bathroom, she closed the door, and opened the note. Once she finished reading it, she shrieked in surprise, and everyone came rushing in. 

When Typho saw her laughing, he smiled and left her to wince at the volume of the girls chattering once they read the note as well. 

_Ahsoka knows. I can’t wait to greet you on the ship ;)_

_I love you._

_Yours, Always and Forever,_

_Anakin_

Padmé rolled her eyes at how her husband signed such a little note with such a grandiose signoff. But even still, she was smiling. 


	6. *to the tune of Pumped Up Kids* All The Other Kids, Who Ignored Kix, Better Run, BETTER RUN-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka go to the med bay to get their check-up from Kix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter is a pun, no i am not sorry :) it's also a very shot chapter, as is the next one, so i'll be posting both today. (they really should be one chapter but it switches perspective so- shhhh) 
> 
> leave kudos, comments, proclamations of your love for this story, anything at all!
> 
> ily and drink some water while you're reading this chapter <3

“There you are!” Kix said. Rex winced at how frazzled his brother looked. The bags under his eyes were so dark they could have been bruises, and that, combined with his frown, made him look downright villainous.

“Sorry we’re late, Kix. We took a little longer than expected getting off the ground.” Anakin explained. 

“Yeah, right.” 

“What? We did!” Kix rolled his eyes, and Rex wondered if he knew about the detour he took to the Senator’s apartment to deliver Anakin’s love note. 

“Who's going first?” Rex asked, trying to get the attention away from Anakin. 

“Well, since Ahsoka _actually comes regularly_ , she can go.” Kix turned away to find his data pad and get the medical check-list. 

Ahsoka chuckled. “I wouldn't want to be you guys. Have fun!” Her voice was dripping with false sweetness. After the door closed behind her, Rex could have sworn he heard a muffled ‘Woo-hoo!’, but that could just be his imagination. 

Rex looked over at Anakin, who was slumped low in his chair, blowing one of his dark blonde curls out of his face. He knew that his general despised these checkups, mainly because the Jedi already go to the healers. Usually though, the Jedi go there for specific injuries, and some problems are missed. However, he also knows that his general neglects his health regularly (not that he’s one to talk), to the point where Rex wonders if Anakin's doing it on purpose. 

Anakin caught his eye and shrugged, a corner of his mouth pulling up into an attempt at a smile, before it sagged back into an expression of boredom. 

When Kix’s approaching footsteps got louder, Anakin had the good sense to sit up before he got admonished about the damage he was doing to his spine. 

“An- I mean, General Skywalker, do you want me to go first?” Rex asked, when Kix returned and started looking at the two expectantly. The captain knew if he didn’t volunteer, one of them would be dragged into the examination room by their ear. 

“Nah, it’s okay, this place is stuffy anyway.” Anakin sighed as he followed Kix into the back room. 


	7. Anakin Being a Toddler for 357 Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets a checkup from Kix and it's really funny because I'm incapable of writing something serious *finger guns*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is sort of a part two to the previous chapter so you get both today, enjoy!
> 
> here is your chapter 7 to-do list:  
> -drink some water  
> -do some homework/work when you finish   
> \- and while you're here....  
>  -kudos  
>  -comment  
>  -and drink some more water :)

“Breathe in,” Kix ordered, his voice monotone and his actions almost robotic. Anakin couldn’t tell if it was because he was put-off since he skipped the last two examinations, or if he was just focused. He would like it to be the latter, but knowing Kix, probably not. 

The cold metal of the stethoscope made Anakin’s breath hitch when it touched his back. Anakin tried to take a deep breath at the same time, per Kix’s order, but ended up choking and coughing. Kix smirked and moved the stethoscope to the right and ordered him to breathe in again. 

“Okay, time for the best part,” Kix said sardonically. 

Anakin groaned as Kix started to inspect his cybernetic arm. “You really have to stop making modifications to your arm, sir.” Kix grumbled. “What does this even do?” Anakin felt him press a hidden button and his hand started to vibrate. “Why would you even need- you know what, nevermind.”

“C’mon, it’s not what you think.” Kix raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. “It’s not. I didn’t even add that! It’s for getting off water and dirt.” 

“Hey, if that’s what you’re into-”

“Kix!” Anakin’s cheeks were blazing. It really wasn’t his modification, though Kix’s mind was in the ballpark on how he (and Padmé) actually used the feature. 

The worst part was when Kix disconnected the arm to check the flesh underneath for infections. He prodded at the sensitive skin, and it took every fiber of Anakin’s strength not to Force-push Kix away from his half of an appendage. 

When Kix found the blaster wound that Anakin left alone (except for a bacta patch), Anakin thought that he was going to witness the first ever head to explode from frustration. And he thought Master Windu was scary when mad. 

At the end, he left with a lecture from Kix, some meds for various “serious” wounds that Kix went purple at, and a cherry lollipop for being a quote: “good boy”. Anakin still didn’t have his shirt all the way on as he rushed out of the med bay, flipping his captain off when Rex called him a _di’kut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is OBNOXIOUSLY short but shhh i didn't wanna milk it and add random stuff. quality over quanity hehe


	8. At last, my darling, I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé lays her eyes on her husband for the first time in a month .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo heheh the moment is coming uppp   
> get ready for some Anakin being sososososo bad at flirting next chapter.

At last, it was time to go onto the ship. Captain Rex had commend Padmé to let her know that he, Typho, Ahsoka, Anakin, and herself would be on one ship, and the rest of the clone squad would be on another. He said it the way anyone would state a simple fact, but there was just enough laughter in his voice that she knew he was telling her so she didn’t have to wait until Naboo to hug her husband.

Her aides left for Naboo about an hour ago, except for Dormé who would once again be acting as Padmé’s decoy until she arrived at her house. Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker was excited to be at home with the Naberries-for however brief a time, probably working on a bill via holo call with Bail like the Amidala part of her always will, and she would be with her husband. She would finally allow herself to be all of her surnames at once. 

When packing, Padmé made sure to grab the sunset dress that she wore to Varykino, and the yellow flower dress she wore to the hillside. She hadn’t worn them in public since her first stay on Naboo with Anakin, and she was dying to wear them again. Right now though, she was wearing her brown bodysuit and red-violet vest. It wasn’t stylish, but it was comfortable and great for travel. That was another silver lining to the assasination attempt: she wouldn’t have to wear her heavy senate dresses for a while. 

The durasteel ramp of the ship lowered agonizingly slowly, and Padmé had to restrain herself from standing on her tiptoes to see the first glimpse of her husband that she’s seen in months. 

Finally, _finally_ , there he was. His face lit up with a lopsided grin, and he looked almost bashful as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. Padmé found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his, and she was suddenly glad that the only person escorting her was Captain Typho and Obi-Wan. 

“Goodbye, Master Kenobi.” Padmé smiled at the ginger haired man. He really did look tired, and Padmé wondered if he was getting enough sleep- if any. With Anakin as his “Padawan”, even if he was technically a Jedi Knight, Padmé guessed not. She would have to ask Satine to comm him, either to talk some sense into him or fluster him so much he needs to lie down. The senator smiled to herself. Either would work. 

“Goodbye Senator. It was good to see you, however brief it may have been.”

“You as well.”

“Be safe.” Obi-Wan leaned in just a little. “And don’t take any unnecessary risks like last time.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think we’ll be doing that again.” It’s not like Anakin has anything to go back to on Tatooine. 

He looked satisfied at that. “Aright. Just don’t do anything-” she saw him glance at Anakin who she could feel staring at her from his conversation with Typho. “-Unwise.” He smiled and bowed his head before walking away before Padmé could make a fool of herself. 

_That man._ She thought. _Oh, I_ do _hope that Satine embarrasses him the next time they speak._

With that, she walked up the ramp and into the ship where her husband was waiting. 


	9. The Hardest Task I’ve Ever Faced Was Seeing You and Not Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padmé reunite, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i've been super busy all day and didn't find time to update. anyway, i hope you enjoy!! also this is one of my favorite chapters :)
> 
> hyrdate and then do it again. 
> 
> of course, plase comment, kudos, ect. 
> 
> have a lovley rest of your day, evening, and/or time spent in a time paradox!

Anakin thought that he would get used to her, but everytime he sees her, his heart stops. There she was, a smile on her face so small he knew no one else could see it. It was just for him. Anakin heard Ahsoka laughing and realized that seeing Padmé so suddenly, caused his mental shields to fall down without realizing. He threw them back up and glared at Ahsoka. 

“What? Your thoughts are really loud; I can’t always tune them out.” She said. 

“Well try harder.”

“Ugh, fine. And Master, you're not the only one who can see her smile.” 

Anakin refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing how startled he felt. Outwardly, he rolled his eyes and went to talk to Typho about some security concerns-- but it was mainly to distract him from his burning anticipation to see his wife.

* * *

The ramp, in Anakin’s opinion, closed back up too slowly. Typho went to the front of the ship to pilot, where Anakin was supposed to meet him, though Anakin doubted he would remember to go and help. If there was one thing he loved more than flying, it was Padmé. 

After Typho left, Anakin leaned against the durasteel wall, his curls smashed against the gray metal. He watched in agony as Padme greeted Ahsoka and Rex on the way in, and placed the bag she was carrying on the table across from where Anakin was standing. When the door finally closed, Anakin rushed towards her, barely noticing Ahsoka’s head peeking out from the corner of the hallway, as well as Rex near next to her, tense as if he were ready to run away at any moment. 

Padmé’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he was home. Music started playing when he spun her around, though it wasn’t until after he put her down that he realized it was her laugh. He tightened his grip on her waist with one hand, threading his human one through her hair. Anakin dipped Padmé back a bit, and she laughed again, before she stood on her tiptoes and closed the remaining space between them. 

Anakin saw stars. And then he kissed her back. He felt her body melt against his, and he sighed in relief. He didn’t realize how tense he was until his knees threatened to buckle under him. Anakin’s stone-faced facade that he tried to keep up when he was around Padmé was slowly crumbling. The rock was falling off his body, and he kissed her harder. 

“Anakin.” He felt her breath across his cheek as she sighed. 

“Hey there, Angel.” Anakin felt himself whisper. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. You were gone for far too long.” 

Anakin chuckled and gently pulled her head to his shoulder, where she immediately collapsed into him. 

“Even one day is far too long, my love.” She hummed in agreement as she started checking his face and neck for bruises and cuts. He laughed and kissed her temple. “Are you okay?”

She scoffed. “Am I okay? Shouldn’t I ask you that?” He leaned into her hand as she smoothed his unruly hair down. 

“Someone tried to kill you twice in the past 24 hours, I think that warrants asking if you’re alright.”

“Yes, Ani,” She said. “I’m alright. Are you?”  
Anakin broke out into a mischievous smile. “I’m better now.” He laughed when she swatted lightly at his chest. 

“Anakin Skywalker, you’re a terrible liar.” 

“What are you talking ab- ow!” He yelped when she taped the sensitive skin around the blaster graze that Kix was so angry about. “How did you know that was there?”

“I’m your wife, I notice these things.”

“Okay, well, you’re definitely lying, but I don’t really care right now.” He bent down and picked Padmé up, bridal style. She was laughing again, and Anakin decided that he’s never heard anything better. Anakin walked into his room, and used the Force to lock the door behind him. He gently put Padmé down on the bed, and curled up next to her. “You look beautiful, by the way.” Padmé was wearing her pale brown bodysuit with the magenta vest, and the entire ensemble always made her eyes pop. 

“Ani-”

“Shh, no protests, you are.” She smiled at that, and cuddled closer to him. 

“This is a really uncomfortable bed.”

“You _are_ on a Republic ship love, we aren’t known for our luxurious furniture.” Padmé laughed again as Anakin pulled her on top of him so she wasn’t lying against the lumpy mattress. He closed his eyes and shivered when she started drawing slow shapes on the inside of his human wrist. 

“Ani, I didn’t finish checking for bruises.” Padmé whispered. Her words vibrated against Anakin’s chest when she spoke.

“Do you really want to get up right now? You can finish on Naboo. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to find much.”

“Oh is ‘nothing much’ what we’re calling blaster wounds now?” Anakin pursed his lips at her reply. 

“How did you even know that was there?” 

“Bacta patches aren’t exactly inconspicuous, dear.” 

_Okay._ He thought. _That makes more sense._

He was yanked out of his thoughts when he felt his belt come off. 

“Woah, Padmé! We’re getting a little ahead of ourselves aren’t we?” He grinned. She didn’t reply at first, but Anakin heard her mutter something that sounded like ‘ _boys_ ’. 

“Relax, it’s just uncomfortable to lie on. And I don’t want to crush your lightsaber.” 

“Okay, sure.” 

“Ani I’m not-”

“No no, I believe you.” Anakin looked around, whistling. 

“Anakin!” He was laughing now, and she ruffled his hair. 

“I’m sorry Angel, you’re just very fun to tease.” 

Padmé snorted. “So are you.” She kissed the skin above his collar, and then buried her head in his shoulder. “You need to stop going away for so long.”

Anakin was silent for a few minutes. He didn’t want to make another promise that both of them knew he couldn’t keep. 

“Well I’m here now.” he decided finally. He knew that it wasn’t the perfect reply, but for them, it had to be enough. 

* * *

About an hour later he said, “I love you.” 

Padmé laughed quietly. It was so innocent and soft that Anakin nearly cried. 

“What prompted that?” She had started drawing shapes on his wrist again, and Anakin found it difficult to speak again. 

He swallowed hard and replied, “Nothing. I just haven’t been able to say it in a while.” 

Padmé smiled. Oh, how he loved making her smile. 

“I love you too.”

* * *

Despite being the proclaimed “Hero with No Fear”, Anakin was terrified to leave the room and face his teenage Padawan, and her bombardment of questions. 

“How was your nap?” Padmé asked when he opened his eyes. 

“Five more minutes,” he groaned, and shifted so Padmé was resting next to him. He curled into her body, letting his head lay in the crook of her neck. He felt Padmé’s hand immediately fly up to the back of his head and run through his hair in soothing motions. 

“Ani, we have to get up before Ahsoka gets suspicious. She probably already is.” 

He ignored her. “You know, that was the first time in over a month that I didn’t have a nightmare.” 

Silence. Then, 

“Fine,” she murmured, kissing his head. “Five more minutes.”


	10. Questions for the Queen and her King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padmé answer some of Ahsoka and Rex's burning questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may do a one shot of this tbh, when he answers more specific questions. they really only focus on one thing here, so comment if you would want to see them talk about this more, and let me know what specific questions you'd think they have!
> 
> and thank you all so much for all the support on this story. every comment means so much to me, and really boosts my confidence. im glad you're all enjoying this so much, and let me know what type of stories you'd like to see in the future! (i have a huge list but i'd love suggestions!)
> 
> now go drink some water <3

“Hey Skyguy.” Ahsoka said, sitting at the checkerboard table in the galley. “Hi Padmé.” 

“Hello Ahsoka.” Padmé replied. “It’s good to see you again. You too, Captain. So sorry our greeting got cut off earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. You seemed to be busy anyways.” Ahsoka failed at holding back a gleeful smile. Through their bond, Ahsoka could hear her Master grumbling something about being woken up. 

“I suppose you have questions?”

“Oh, kriff.” Ahsoka heard Anakin say under his breath.

“Ani! Language.” Padmé admonished. Ahsoka couldn’t help it anymore. She started laughing, and after a few moments, Anakin started laughing too. 

“Okay, Snips, I’ll give you that one. But like Padmé said, you have questions, and I’m sure Rex does as well, but he was just too nervous to ask them when I first told him.”

“About half of these questions are his, but it’s not like I’m not curious too.”

“Did you make a list?” Padmé asked. She looked a little embarrassed, but Ahsoka could sense she was having fun. “I thought Anakin was joking.”

Ahsoka held up the two napkins with the lists on them and she felt Anakin mentally face-palm in the Force. He sat down next to his wife, and grabbed one of the glasses of the sweet lemon drink that Ahsoka put out. 

“First off: Ani?” Ahsoka asked. She had heard Anakin called that before, but she never really paid attention until now. She thought that it was his childhood nickname, but how would Padmé know that? Ahsoka always thought that they didn't meet until he was a teengager. When she voiced that thought Anakin replied,

“No, it is actually just my childhood nickname.” Anakin replied. He could sense her aprension in the Force. “I met Padmé when I was nine. I was going by Ani primarily  _ until _ I got to the temple. If I were still-” He cringed and restarted. “If I were still on Tatooine, I would probably still be going by Ani.”

“Why?” Ahsoka asked. “I mean, don’t humans usually grow out of their nicknames when they're older? Like by the time you’re grown, isn’t your mom like the only one who uses the name?”

“Yeah Snips, that’s why I like it so much. My mom gave it to me.” Ahsoka didn’t miss the note of sadness in his voice. 

“Oh.” Up until Obi-Wan told her on Kiros, Ahsoka never really knew why Anakin was so guarded when it came to his childhood. She still doesn’t know what happened to his mom, but based on his previous reactions to the topic, she was surprised he was talking about it at all. Based on the bewildered look on Padmé’s face, Ahsoka wasn’t the only surprised one. 

“Well what about you?” Ahsoka turned to Padmé. “Does Anakin have a nickname for you?” She was expecting a nonchalant answer like before. What Ahsoka was not expecting was for Padmé to burst out laughing, and for Anakin to bury his head in his arms on the table. 

“I was  _ nine _ .” She heard his muffled voice groan.

“It was very cute. When we first met he took one look at me and-”

“No!”  
“-he asked me ‘Are you-”

“Padmé, please don’t.”

“Hush, Ani. He asked me ‘Are you an Angel?’ He still calls me that to this day.”

Ahsoka and Rex laughed so hard tears came to their eyes. Ahsoka was vaguely aware of Anakin glaring at both of them before sipping his drink. 

“Angel?” Rex squeaked out between laughs. “Really?”

“Rex!” Anakin protested. He was pouting and that just made Ahsoka laugh harder. “Ahsoka, I was nine years old!” He said again. Ahsoka finished laughing, but her breathing was still fast and she was smiling so wide it felt like her face would split. “Well, Padmé likes it.” 

Padmé patted his shoulder. “There, there. They won’t make fun of you forever.” She glanced at Ahsoka and mouthed, “Yes you will.” Ahsoka grinned wider. 


End file.
